A different kind of green
by RememberTSA
Summary: Instead of Lloyd, some random OC is the green ninja. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

Season 1 Episode 1 - Rise of the Snakes

Long before time had a name, the first Spinjitzu master created Ninjago using four elemental weapons. But when he passed, a dark presence sought out to collect them all; Lord Garmadon. So I, Sensei Wu, his brother… sought out to find four ninja to collect them first.

A lone building sits high upon a mountain; the monastery. It has been the home of Sensei Wu, Cole, Kai, Jay, Zane, and Kai's younger sister Nya, for about… a month maybe? Ever since Sensei Wu had gathered first Jay, Cole, and Zane, then Kai to be the four ninja, they had been residing here, training diligently for a time when Garmadon might rise again.

Wu inhaled another deep breath of calming smoke of his favorite incense, noting the exclamations and sounds of training in the background.

Wait, training? Why weren't there the telltale thuds and whirring of training equipment then?

Deciding his meditations could wait a bit, Wu stood and headed to the doorway. As he parted the sliding doors, there was nobody in sight. The equipment stood unused, and collecting dust, most likely. With a sigh of irritation, Wu headed towards the sounds of excited voices.

"Ah man I'm outa lives!"

"But the lesson lives on, and I am getting the hang of it!"

"Ye-ahh! Hehehe!"

"Okay, NOW!"

Wu unplugs the game. Groans and shouts of disbelief follow. Jay, of course, asks the obvious question. "Why would you do that? Why?"

Wu, clearly irritated at the irresponsibility of the four, gives him the obvious reason. "Just because Lord Garmadon escaped through a vortex, doesn't mean he won't return one day for the golden weapons of Spinjitzu!"

Zane, though normally the smartest of the group, speaks up in the team's defense. "But Sensei Wu, ever since Garmadon has been gone, Ninjago has had nothing but peace!"

Jay hastily backs him up "Yeah, peace is boring. There's no one to save, nothing to do!"

Kai jumps in as well, clearly wanting to get back to the game they were playing. "We can train tomorrow."

At this, Wu snaps angrily, "Never put off till tomorrow what can be done today!"

Cole, who was wisely staying out of the argument until now, looks up from where he's lounging on the floor, "Well, I was going to eat this pizza tomorrow, but in that case…" he moves the slice of pizza closer to his mouth. Only to have it smacked away by his Sensei. "Ow!"

"No pizza for you!" Shuffling back swiftly and effectively out of revenge range, "In order to reach your full potential you must train!"

Long story short, 'oh Garmadon isn't coming back anyhow-' followed by Nya rushing into the room and frantically stating the exact opposite to be true. Not only has he returned, but he was spotted heading towards Jamonocai village right now.

The ninja scramble off before they can get an 'I told you so' from their teacher, who would be more likely to give them a disappointed look anyhow for the sloppy exit scene they make.


	2. Part 2

When they finally get to Jamonocai village, they see a large shadow looming over the buildings. Maybe it's just the angle of the light making him look so big? Oh please don't let him have grown THAT much bigger!

Kai narrows his eyes, "Stay sharp fellas, whatever happens, never let your guard down."

As if they would. They advance towards the cackling of their arch nemesis.

Only to find a small child in a black hoodie, with a skeleton pattern scrawled across it, standing on top of the large fountain that stands firmly in the center of the village, an equally small child standing right next to him, but this one in a plain gray jacket and sweatpants, smirking around at the small crowd and throwing encouraging looks at his partner in evilness.

The one who was previously cackling, hoodie kid, pauses to state in a very, oh so very, baby-ish voice. Definitely trying to hard to sound older and more menacing, "It is I, Lloyd Garmadon! I demand all the candy in town! Or else!"

The other kid continues smirking. Must be the evil henchman.

Back to the ninja watching this little scene, Jay voices the groups thoughts, "Lloyd Garmadon? I thought we were gonna face Lord Garmadon."

Cole explains, "It's his son." another sigh/groan of disappointment from Jay cuts in for a moment, but Cole ignores it, "Looks like he escaped his boarding school for bad boys again. And to think we could've been doing Spinjitzu already."

The team advances towards the fountain, disappointed, but still doing their job.

Lloyd, meanwhile, seems much less sure of his plans as the team (and the crowd) get closer, "Uh- uh- gimme your candy! Or else I'll release the serpentine on you!" He attempts to appear confident with that statement by puffing up his chest and copying his companion's steady smirk.

The crowd boos, and the ninja stop a couple yards away from the fountain, letting the scene play out. Two little brats aren't a threat worth rushing towards.

The jacket kid hands Lloyd a can, and he opens it, aiming at the crowd. A few plastic snakes shoot out with a wheezing noise. Nobody falls for it, instead they begin chucking food at the two.

After a quick argument as to whether the serpentine are even real, the ninja finally decide to intervene, jogging the rest of the distance to the fountain. They give brief reassurances to the crowd as they effortlessly wrestle the struggling 'villains' off of the fountain. Lloyd yelling threats, and jacket kid attempting to bite while yelling at Lloyd about this being a 'bad plan' and 'never should've trusted you in your sugar deprived insanity'.


	3. Part 3

After an embarrassing turn in events where Jay ends up getting bitten and accidentally ends up being the reason both kids get away, the ninja head back to their dragons.

"All I'm saying is that it wasn't Lord Garmadon anyhow, and therefore isn't even a problem! I mean, so what if they got away? What would we have done with them anyhow? And in my defense, the kid had fangs."

Cole sighs, "He didn't have fangs, and we would've… I dunno, spanked them and told them to be good?"

Kai snorts, jumping onto his dragon and simultaneously knocking a scroll out of his satchel. "Ugh." He jumps back down to retrieve it, only to not even recognize it. "Huh? I don't remember putting this here."

Zane picks up the scroll, handing it to Kai, "That's Sensei's bag. You must've took it in the rush."

Jay shuffles over, "What is it?"

"It's a scroll windbag." Kai replies, still irritated at Jay for making them all look bad in front of so many people.

"I know it's scroll, but what does it say? It's written in chicken scratch."

Oblivious of the tension, Zane takes the moment of silence caused by the two glaring at each other to mean that neither of them know, and helpfully explains. "It's not chicken scratch, it's the ancient language of out ancestors."

Kai looks up hopefully, "T- uh… can you read it?"

"I can try." Zane steps closer to get a better look at the writing, "This symbol means...prophecy." He pauses and looks closer, "One ninja… will rise above the others, and become the green ninja… the one destined to defeat… the dark lord!"

Jay makes an excited squeak, "Ooh look! Pictures!"

"Wait, dark lord? Oh hey that's us!" Kai points to the multicolored ninja surrounding the green ninja, "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Like how good I'm gonna look in green?"

"Isn't it obvious I'm gonna be the green ninja?"

"The color obviously suits me!"

"Technically, I am the best." Zane interjects, putting a slight pause on Kai and Jay's argument. Enough of a pause for Cole to finally get a word in edgewise.

"Everyone stop it! Remember why Sensei brought us together in the first place. We're a team. We probably weren't meant to see this and for good reason. Come on, let's head home. We have training to get to."

That pretty much ends the argument as the others murmured their agreement. But just as they're taking off, Kai hesitates a bit longer than the others. "Could I be the green ninja?"


	4. Part 4

After an embarrassing turn in events where Jay ends up getting bitten and accidentally ends up being the reason both kids get away, the ninja head back to their dragons.

"All I'm saying is that it wasn't Lord Garmadon anyhow, and therefore isn't even a problem! I mean, so what if they got away? What would we have done with them anyhow? And in my defense, the kid had fangs."

Cole sighs, "He didn't have fangs, and we would've… I dunno, spanked them and told them to be good?"

Kai snorts, jumping onto his dragon and simultaneously knocking a scroll out of his satchel. "Ugh." He jumps back down to retrieve it, only to not even recognize it. "Huh? I don't remember putting this here."

Zane picks up the scroll, handing it to Kai, "That's Sensei's bag. You must've took it in the rush."

Jay shuffles over, "What is it?"

"It's a scroll windbag." Kai replies, still irritated at Jay for making them all look bad in front of so many people.

"I know it's scroll, but what does it say? It's written in chicken scratch."

Oblivious of the tension, Zane takes the moment of silence caused by the two glaring at each other to mean that neither of them know, and helpfully explains. "It's not chicken scratch, it's the ancient language of our ancestors."

Kai looks up hopefully, "Can you read it?"

"I can try." Zane steps closer to get a better look at the writing, "This symbol means...prophecy." He pauses and looks closer, "One ninja… will rise above the others, and become the green ninja… the one destined to defeat… the dark lord!"

Jay makes an excited squeak, "Ooh look! Pictures!"

"Wait, dark lord? Oh hey that's us!" Kai points to the multicolored ninja surrounding the green ninja, "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Like how good I'm gonna look in green?"

"Isn't it obvious I'm gonna be the green ninja?"

"The color obviously suits me!"

"Technically, I am the best." Zane interjects, putting a slight pause on Kai and Jay's argument. Enough of a pause for Cole to finally get a word in edgewise.

"Everyone stop it! Remember why Sensei brought us together in the first place. We're a team. We probably weren't meant to see this and for good reason. Come on, let's head home. We have training to get to."

That pretty much ends the argument as the others murmured their agreement. But just as they're taking off, Kai hesitates a bit longer than the others. "Could I be the green ninja?"


	5. Part 5

The snow swirls and howls in the cold mountains, two small figures trudge through, regardless of the low temperatures. Mostly.

"Man this is what I get for tryna get candy."

Lloyd glances back at Drew "Hey, you wanted to come. They didn't force you to leave."

"Sure they didn't. Oh hey, Drewwww, why are you always hanging out with that baby Lloyd. He's not even bad, you probably aren't either. Only a baby would hang out with another b-"

"Alright alright I get it." Lloyd sniffles, swiping a few stray snowflakes out of his fluffy blond hair, "What are we gonna do about the ninja? We gotta show them we're not just a couple of kids."

Drew smirked, the smirk that seemed like semi-permanent part of his face, "I'll figure out something. Just you wait. Those ninja will pay, and-" Just as he was getting to the good part of his 'haha we're evil' speech, his foot catches on a stick that's jutting out of the snow.

Lloyd turned back immediately "Are you okay?"

"Psh yeah. I'm fine- AAaaahhh!"

The ground quivers as the earth opens up, they both scramble backwards, watching in terror as a sickly green gas rises out of the new opening. Lloyd trips as the gap widens, and falls into the gaping hole.

"Lloyd!"


	6. Part 6

"So we all agree; the prophecy states that one of us will become the green ninja, and the issue will not rest until it is decided."

The ninja, though no longer arguing per say, continue to discuss the scroll, the prophecy, and the title of the green ninja. They end up deciding to have a tournament. Whoever wins is declared the best, and gets the title of the green ninja. It's all fun and games, until the last match, between Kai and Cole.

"It's too hot!" Kai's sword is on fire, he throws it onto the ground, but the fire spreads.

Jay starts screaming, "Fire!"

Cole tries to beat the fire out of existence with his scyth. Which isn't the smartest idea, but hey, he's trying.

Sensei Wu finally comes at the sound of the commotion, striding right through the fire, picking up Zane's golden suricans, and using their icey ability to put out the fire. "What were you thinking?!"

Jay blows it immediately, "We we're trying to figure out who was the green ninja- OW!" Zane's smack to his head seemed to make him realize what he just said, "Did I say green I meant lean ninja. Heh heh…"

"You were not supposed to see this."

"But Sensei, we wanna know, which one of us is the chosen one?"

Sensei Wu whipped around, "None of you! If you don't unlock your true potential!"

"But my sword! It was so bright! Is this what you meant by unlocking our golden weapons?"

"You are only at the beginning, and the road is long and winding, but yes, this is what I meant. If this is what it must take for you to train then so be it! But none of you are at the level of skill it takes the be the green ninja."


	7. Part 7

"Take the candy! Take it allll!" Lloyd laughs maniacally, pushing a wheelbarrow full to the brim with various candies, Drew is similarly enriched with the sugary stuff, but isn't laughing due to a mouthful of taffy. He does manage a somewhat messy evil chuckle though. Now the villagers aren't the ones laughing, mocking them. They're screaming, fleeing the giant snake-people known as the serpentine that Lloyd is somehow controlling. He'd said something about their leader tried to hypnotize him but somehow it accidentally hypnotized itself. Whatever the case, neither of the two troublemakers were short on sugar now, or power, for that matter.

Nya, watching from behind a fruit stand, decides that maybe she should go and tell the ninja that there's an actual threat now.


	8. Part 8

"The serpentine are back!" Nya yells as she arrives at the monastery, out of breath and panting, "Everyone in Jamonocai village is in danger!"

The ninja pause their training, not looking worried in the least, "Calm down Nya, we were just there! It was some-"

"No! There were literal giant snakes hypnotizing everyone! You have to believe me!"

Wu, hearing the commotion had come to see what it was about, and seeing the look on Nya's face, he knew she was telling the truth. "Ninja, go to Jamonocai village. I fear an ancient evil has truly been released."

At this, the brightly colored team grow serious, and run to obey their Sensei.


	9. Part 9

"Heh-ha-I'm never coming down from this sugar high!" Lloyd whoops, stuffing his tiny mouth with candy.

Drew's face scrunches up in disgust "You're also never gonna be sane again. Manalivin' Garmaboy, your face is a rainbow of- ew is that caramel?"

Breaking off another evil laugh, Lloyd snickers gleefully "Probably, I dunno, mmmhehehehe this is delicious!"

"Uh huh."

And then the ninja are there. "Sorry to bust your buz little Garmadon!" Starts Cole, as Jay immediately jumps in with "It's already past your bedtime!"

Lloyd turns to the snakes "Get them!"

"I don't think so." Zane grabs the cape of Lloyd's hoodie, handing him over to Kai as Cole and Jay handle Drew. "Ice!" With this statement, he freezes the two lead snakes into a giant ice cube. The rest of the snakes watch in terrified confusion, without their leader, what do they do?

"Wow… the serpentine really are real!" Kai says, staring at the many snakes standing about. "What do we do?"

* * *

After consulting Sensei Wu, who informed them that the cure for the poor hypnotized villagers was either the anti-venom in the staff, or a special flute; and after that problem was taken care of, the decision of what to do about the snake problem was left up to the authorities.


End file.
